


heart & mind

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Dialogue, Post-Canon, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: a dialogue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	heart & mind

Won’t you come to me?, the heart beckons.

He shrugs. I’d rather not.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart insists.

He turns away. Not quite.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart pleads.

He closes his eyes. No.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart repeats, We should play again, like all those years ago. I’ll even let you win if you shall like it.

He does not move. As if.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart questions, We shall play again, like all those years ago. You can even be the good guy if you want.

He does not move. Hush.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart growls, We will play again like all those years ago. You have no choice, for I am bored.

He does not move. You heard me.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart screams, We will do it all over again. I am bored and we shall play, whether you want to or not.

He does not move.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart shrieks.

He does not move.

Won’t you come to me?, the heart yells.

He does not move.

Won’t you come to me?

He sleeps.


End file.
